halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keiichi-047
Untitled Is it possible Keiichi is non-canon? There have been no references to him other than the site where we get the details for this article, and is it possible that site is like the Believe Ads, and not fully canon, but a marketing venture made by mircosoft or a group without access to story information? Spartan 501 15:52, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I had the same thought...-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::The character is canon. If you move your crosshare over the SPARTAN...a tag reads out the name and affiliation. Also, the Believe ads were made by Microsoft and were shown on a Microsoft site.Forerunner 16:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::No, he is not. Unless he was part of Team Omega in the fifth mission. The only other SPARTANS in Halo Wars are Alice, Jerome, and Douglas. Also, no SPARTANS were on Harvest in the campaign. 16:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with Spartan 501, Subtank and Joem25, it seems like just a advertising method to showcase Spartan gameplay in Halo Wars. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:31, 4 June 2009 (GMT) This is in game? I don't trust that site. Spartan 501 19:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) If we follow the information culled from the Xbox site, then the Keiichi reference likely occurs, as would the unnamed Spartan reference, sometime during the "5 Long Years" and the retaking of Harvest from The Covenant. Problems with this include that Serina tells him to see Professor Anders when he returns to the ship meaning that it would have to be on the current mission unless there's another Anders we don't know about as well as the fact that Keichii was already on Arcadia and engaging Covenant ground forces when the SoF arrived. Keiichi appears in-game on Arcadia in Mission 4 as one of the Spartans protecting the transports. If you select each of the Spartans in that level you will see their names. Keiichi is one of them. He does not appear in Level 5, where Jerome, Alice and Douglas escort Forge and the survivors out of the city. --Avatar of Chaos 12:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I've combed back through 3 versions of the game. The initial unpatched retail version, the 1st patch version and the newest patched version from last month. I cannot find Keiichi so I'm going to have to retract my statement regarding him being in Mission 4. --Avatar of Chaos 13:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :: There is no reference to him anywhere on the web except here, it seems to me it was just a name that was throwing up in the earlier planning/advertising stage for Halo wars and never appeared or was mentioned again. I reckon it should be considered non canon and removed, or merged elsewhere. Seriously, there's a whole article dedicated to a character that was mentioned once, all other detail here is suspect and inferred only. - Count23 00:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait The picture in Jerome's article is not his. It's Keiichi's. The Halo Wars site even supports this fact. So, why is Keiichi's picture in Jerome's article? ''- El Tweako'' Interesting point, if the background of Jerome's article portrait is Harvest then perhaps it is Keiichi and they just have (confusingly) similarly customized armour. Its too vague to distinguish though, perhaps other users could help decide. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:31, 4 June 2009 (GMT) The picture is of Jerome. I was watching a video that I made using cutscenes from Halo Wars and when I got to the Monstors part of it, it shows Jerome trying to aim his shotgun when a Elite grabs it. Jerome then pushes the Elite away and then I relize that the moment the Elite goes off-screen that that was the picture we have on Jerome's page.SPARTAN-177 02:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Gender Wait, the article lists him as male, but do we have any confirmation of this? How do we know Keiichi is male (is it a male name?). Any clarification would be appreciated, Spartan 501 06:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :According to this Keiichi is 1.4 times more likely to be a male name than a female name. However, I would like confirmation that he is male or female as well. --Do not insult me. 09:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC)